Midnight Visitor
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: It really shouldn’t come as a surprise when Dean awakens suddenly from a restless sleep to find Castiel sitting beside him on the bed. xxMMxx Don't like, don't read.


**Title: **Midnight Visitor

**Author: **DisasterousLetdown

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary: **It really shouldn't come as a surprise when Dean awakens suddenly from a restless sleep to find Castiel sitting beside him on the bed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, nor do I know any of the actors that appear in this fic. This is just for my own entertainment and enjoyment.

* * *

**Midnight Visitor**

It really shouldn't come as a surprise when Dean awakens suddenly from a restless sleep to find Castiel sitting beside him on the bed. However, Dean still startles and the scowl on his lips appears near immediately. Castiel seems unconcerned or oblivious as he stares with those inquisitive eyes that Dean has become familiar with.

He doesn't have to look to know Sam isn't here, but one glance at Sam's neatly made motel bed only proves it. This isn't surprising, Castiel only shows his face when Sam isn't around for some reason. He really wants to trust his brother but he can't help wondering what Sam is doing out at this hour. A large part of him knows he doesn't want to know, he'll cross that bridge when it comes. He just doesn't have the strength to deal with it at the moment, he's so fucking tired and he really can't handle any other surprises right now.

Pushing thoughts of Sam and what he could possibly doing to the back of his mind, Dean focuses on the angel sitting at his side and assesses him critically. He is just sitting on the vacant side of the bed like he belongs there, wearing that damn trench coat, and looking completely at ease.

"Are you incapable of knocking on a door or do you just enjoy sneaking into peoples' rooms and watching them sleep?" Dean asks, voice gruff from sleep and irritation.

Castiel doesn't seem to catch onto Dean's sarcasm, though to be fair Dean didn't expect him to. He has grown accustomed to the dead serious expression on the angel's face, Dean isn't too sure he has ever seen Cas smile. Castiel is such an enigma to Dean, like a puzzle he just can't figure out no matter how long and hard he tries.

"It's the middle of the night, I didn't want to wake you," Castiel explains softly.

"So you just stopped by for a visit while I sleep? We have a word for your type down here on Earth, it's called stalker!"

Dean isn't really upset with Castiel, but he can't just let this go without complaining in any way or mocking the angel. Besides, it is a little disconcerting how Castiel can get in without Dean knowing right away. He's surprised he hasn't had a heart attack for all the times he's turned around to find Castiel standing _right there_.

"Whatever I'm tired as fuck and am going to sleep, so if you're staying would you lay the fuck down or something, you're making me uncomfortable," Dean grumbles as he lies down once more and raises an eyebrow expectantly when Castiel makes no attempt to move.

Castiel's eyebrows crease, perturbed, as he slowly lowers himself into a lying position beside Dean. Releasing a grunt of appreciation, Dean turns over onto his side and closes his eyes. The last thing he wants is to be pulled into another one of _those_ dreams that leave him panting and panicked but he really hasn't been sleeping well lately and he can't afford to lose any more sleep than he already has.

Dean can feel himself just starting to drift off when the sound of humming catches his attention and his eyes snap back open instantly. He lays there for a good minute, listening to the insistent humming, and his eyes widen in disbelief. Seriously, what the fuck?

Dean looks over his shoulder at Castiel and tosses him an incredulous expression to which the angel just looks back in confusion. "Honestly, you're telling me angels get bored?" Dean asks, his voice stating just how bewildered he is.

Castiel frowns. "I'm not bored, I find the sound soothing," he replies so earnestly that all Dean can do is gape back at him. "Don't you?"

"Uh, no!" Dean exclaims, disbelieving, while giving Castiel a look that says he thinks he is insane or possibly an alien. "It's actually distracting and very annoying."

Castiel frowns again, like the fact that Dean doesn't appreciate the humming is hard for him to comprehend. _Just when I think he couldn't get any weirder_, Dean muses to himself as he rolls his eyes fixes an irritated look on the angel beside him.

"Can't you try going to sleep or something?" he asks, exasperation bleeding into his tone that he is unapologetic for.

"I don't require sleep."

Dean can't stop himself from rolling his eyes once more. "Fine, then if you want to stay here with me than could you just lie there quietly, at least until _I'm_ asleep and you can't annoy me anymore?" he asks irritably. "I have enough trouble sleeping these days without you making it worse," he mumbles this last part.

Castiel tilts his head to the side, eyes searching deep down that Dean gets the strange feeling the angel is seeing directly down to his soul and he can't suppress the shudder that runs through him. The close scrutiny sets him on edge and makes him feel exposed, unlike anything he has felt before. He hates that Castiel can read him so well, better than anyone else, better than Sammy even. It is like he can read Dean's every thought, can search so deep down and find the emotions Dean likes to keep hidden. It's unsettling and he just wishes the angel would stop.

"You've been remembering in your dreams, your memories haunt you and leave you with little rest," Castiel observes with concerned eyes, giving Dean the impression he really _cares_.

Dean can't find a sarcastic response to this, Castiel would just be able to see right through the lie anyway, so he goes with his fallback response, he closes himself off. His expression hardens, whole body stiff, as he glares at the perceptive angel. This is not a subject he wants to talk about, with anyone. It is too damn late to be dealing with this shit and he'll be damned before he bares his soul to an angel in an ugly trench coat, thank you very fuckin' much!

Before Dean has the chance to make a defensive comment Castiel reaches out and cups his face with one hand, making him stop short and tense up. Dean looks back at Castiel warily, unsure what is happening and unsettled by it, but Cas just looks back with a soft gaze. Dean can't place the emotion staring back at him from Castiel's eyes, something warm and intense but fond in the same sense. Whatever it is it's something Dean isn't used to seeing, not directed at him, and he isn't all that sure he wants to understand it.

He wants to knock Castiel's hand off his face but he can't bring himself to make the action, can't seem to move a muscle. He feels caught, trapped by the angel's stare, and all he can do is watch with wide eyes as Castiel closes the short distance between them. Even though he knows its coming - his mind screaming to stop it before it can begin - he doesn't back away and no less than a second later Castiel's lips make contact with his own. It is no more than a gentle touching of lips, tongues stay in their respective mouths, but it still manages to send a shiver down the length of Dean's spine.

Something uncurls in the pit of his stomach as Castiel presses closer, their lips sliding together effortlessly, as Dean relaxes almost unwillingly and a sense of calm envelopes him. There is so much comfort and reassurance in the kiss, Dean almost doesn't want to acknowledge it, is afraid to give in and be let down like he's been so many times in the past, but in the end he can't help melting into Castiel and accept the comfort the angel is offering.

"You don't have to worry about that this night," Castiel whispers when he pulls back but doesn't take his hand off Dean's face. "I'll stay by your side and won't let the memories touch you. I'll watch over you."

A sarcastic response is on the tip of his tongue, anything to deflect away from the intimate and serious moment, but his lips rebel against him. Instead he finds himself nestling into Castiel's side, though it makes him feel like a fuckin' girl and internally he is already mocking himself. Closing his eyes, he relaxes into Castiel's side and tells himself it's alright to allow someone else to comfort _him_, just this once.

_I'll watch over you_, these words repeat over and over in his head as he feels the pull of sleep clutching onto him. He has always watched over Sammy, looked out for Dad, and was the one who stayed strong for his family because there was no one else there to do it. As he drifts off to sleep, safe in the arms of his angel, he can't help thinking it feels kind of nice to have someone watch over him for a change.

**.The End.**


End file.
